The invention is particularly suited to providing illumination for mechanics carrying out maintenance or repair on motor vehicles. Its use is not limited to motor vehicles, however, but can be used for aircraft, marine and other uses.
Proper illumination of the work area has been a longstanding and constant problem for mechanics and related workmen. The prior art solution to the problem has been the use of a so-called "drop light" or "trouble light". The "drop light" is normally comprised of a cord with a socket and switch at the end of the cord remote from the electrical plug. The socket usually received a light bulb of suitable wattage and which was protected from breakage by a cage or protective covering which allowed the light to radiate essentially unimpeded from the bulb. The cage usually had a handle at one end for hand held operation and a hook at the other to allow the "drop light" to be attached to something to allow for hands free operation. Unfortunately, convenient places to hang the light were frequently not available or when available resulted in the light shining in the wrong direction. Valuable mechanic's time was frequently lost trying to position the "drop light" properly, frequently with unsatisfactory results. The "drop light" shortcomings present a constant irritant to users and lead to decreased productivity.
To solve the problem a light was needed which could be quickly and effectively positioned, allow hands free operation and which abundantly illuminates any part of the motor vehicle or equipment.
The present invention fulfills these requirements and provides effective illumination with ease of positioning thus eliminating the irritants and the inefficiency experienced by the workmen. The invention is comprised of a lower stand suitably mounted on casters or otherwise to provide mobility, a hollow lower stand bar rigidly attached to the lower stand and which extends in a vertical direction perpendicular to the plane of the lower stand, an upper stand bar which telescopes into the lower stand bar so as to allow the upper end of the bar to be positioned at different heights, attached to the upper end of the bar is an attaching means which adjustably attaches an elongated light fixture containing a plurality of fluorescent tubes and a plurality of spot lights, the attaching means allowing the fixture to rotate 360.degree. about its longitudinal axis and to be positioned with its longitudinal axis horizontal to the ground and perpendicular to the upper stand bar and at intermediate positions up to .+-.45.degree. from horizontal.
In another aspect of the present invention, the light fixture may be rotated into a position substantially parallel and adjacent to the upper and lower stand bars in the vertical position which, in use, provides an additional lighting position but also primarly allows for the compact storage and transport of the mobile shop light through narrow passageways: such as doors and the like and for transport on vehicles.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the light fixture may be provided with a power supply such as a 110 volt power source mounted thereto to obviate the need to utilize additional extension cords.
The invention allows itself to be placed over, under and into equipment for proper illumination of the work area.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the light fixture, including switches, may be suitably modified so as to be completely sealed thus providing a vapour-proof light fixture for use in areas where vapours are produced. Such vapour-proof fixtures would prevent the vapours from contacting the hot lights or from contacting sparks and the like omitted from the switches or from loose connections, thus precluding explosions.
In another aspect of the present invention, a protective shield in the form of a wire mesh screen or the like may be provided to protect the lights from damage and also to protect the user from being burned through accidental contact with the hot flood lights.